twohalfmenfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 9
The ninth season of ''Two and a Half Men'' premiered on September 19, 2011 and ended on May 14, 2012 in the United States & Canada. Season 9 is considered a re-boot by both Chuck Lorre, Lee Aronsohn, who are the creators, Lesile Moonves and CBS and the fans alike. This is the first season without Charlie Sheen as Charlie Harper. This season also marks the introduction of internet billionaire Walden Schmidt (Ashton Kutcher) Plot This season focus on Alan (Jon Cryer) and his son Jake (Angus T. Jones) moving on with their lives after Charlie Harper (Charlie Sheen) unexpectedly dies off-screen due to a subway train while in Paris with Rose with the help of their new housemate, internet billionaire Walden Schmidt (Ashton Kutcher), who buys the Malibu Beach House which was put up for sale by Alan and Jake Harper. Walden, who is a dot-com billionaire, is in the process of being divorced by his wife. Alan temporarily moved in with his and Charlie's mother Evelyn after Charlie's beach house was sold to Walden. Alan and Jake were invited to move back into Charlie's beach house permantly by Walden after Alan with the help of Walden's ex-wife Bridget saved him from a con-artist. Walden, Alan and Jake eventally bond and formed a surrogate family unit. Jake apporches adulthood fast pending his graduation from high school. Jake joins the army after graduation and leaves Malibu at the end of the season. Cast Note: Jon Cryer and Ashton Kutcher are listed in the opening credits at the same time. Conchata Ferrell appears in more episodes this season. Marin Hinkle and Holland Taylor have rarely appeared this season. *Jon Cryer as Alan Harper *Ashton Kutcher as Walden Schmidt *Angus T. Jones as Jake Harper *Conchata Ferrell as Berta *Holland Taylor as Evelyn Harper *Marin Hinkle as Judith Harper-Melnick Recurring *Ryan Stiles as Herb Melnick *Melanie Lynskey as Rose *Judy Greer as Bridget Schmidt *Graham Patrick Martin as Eldridge MacElroy *Courtney Thorne-Smith as Lydnsey MacElroy *Sophie Winkleman as Zoey Hyde-Huttington-Pierce *Macey Cruthird as Megan *Matthew Marsden as Nigel (Zoey's ex-husband) *Jane Lynch as Dr. Linda Freeman *Patton Oswalt as Billy Stanhope *Jennifer Taylor as Cheslea *Emannuelle Vaugier as Mia *Liz Vassey as Michelle *Martin Mull as Russell *Jenny McCarthy as Courtney *Jodi Lyn O'Keefe as Isabella *Missi Pyle as Miss Delores Pasternak *Jeri Ryan as Sherri *Tricia Helfer as Gail 'Special Guest Stars' *Kathy Bates as The Ghost of Charlie Harper *John Stamos as Prospective Buyer *Thomas Gibson as Greg *Jenna Elfman as Dharma *Gary Busey as Alan's Hospital Roommate *Georgia Engel as Jean MacElroy *Jason Alexander as Dr. Goodman Pre-Series reports Following Sheen's firing from the show, Chuck Lorre developed an idea of Two and a Half Men re-boot. In May 2011, Ashton Kutcher was hired as the deuteragonist, while Jon Cryer took the mantle of protagonist for the ninth season, replacing Charlie Sheen. In August 2011, Ashton Kutcher's character's name was given, namely Walden Schmidt, a Internet billionaire with a broken heart who buys Charlie's beach house after his death in a subway accident after "slipping" in front of a train while in Paris with Rose. Charlie Sheen's character would be killed off in the 2 part season premiere that aired on September 19th and 26th, 2011 Episodes The season premiere broadcasted in 2 parts, the first part aired on September 19, 2011. The second part aired on September 26, 2011. *Nice to Meet You, Walden Schmidt *People Who Love Peepholes *Big Girls Don't Throw Food *Nine Magic Fingers *A Giant Cat Holding Churro *The Squat and the Hover *Those Fancy Japanese Toilets *Thank You For The Intercourse *Frodo's Headshots *A Fishbowl Full of Glass Eyes *What a Lovely Landing Strip *One False Move, Zimbabwe! *Slowly and In A Circular Fashion *A Possum on Chemo *The Duchess of Dull-in-Sack *Sips, Sonnets and Sodomy *Not In My Mouth! *The War Against Gingivitis *Palmdale, Ech *Grandma's Pie *Mr. Hose Says "Yes" *Why We Gave Up Women *The Straw In My Donut Hole *Oh Look! Al-Qaeda! Season Promo On 5th September 2011, the first Promo of Season 9 was posted on Youtube. thumb|332px|right|Trailer / Promo for Season 9 of Two and a Half Men Trivia *This is the first season to not show Charlie Harper due to Charlie Sheen's firing on March 7th, 2011. Thus making Alan Harper the only character to appear in every episode of the show and Walden Schmidt the second character to appear in every episode of this season. Category:Seasons